¡No te iras!
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: Ford se levanta desorientado, sin saber que paso y por que esta vestido como su hermano. Los gemelos están desesperados, su tío Stan se había ido sin decir nada y Ford se lanza en persecución ¿Podrá detener a su hermano o no lo volverá a ver? (Pésimo summary XD)


**Mica: ¡Hola gente! Esto es algo que se me ocurrió después de ver un comic q me gusto y me anime a escribirlo xq no me gusta quedarme con las ganas. Esto es de un final en donde a Stan no le eliminan la memoria. Espero q les guste, no olviden dejar comentarios, los quiero y ¡adiós! ^_^**

 ** _PD: Esta letra son recuerdos XD_**

 **PD-2: ¡Aquí esta el link del comic que no es mio!**

 **Link:** **post/134684642069/your-uncle-scammed-the-whole-world-part-1-of-a**

* * *

-¡Ni se te ocurra Bill!- Stanford Pines se sentó de golpe, parpadeando con confusión al verse recostado en el sillón. –¿Qué…?-suspiro de alivio cuando recordó: estaba en la Cabaña del Misterio, a salvo con sus sobrinos nietos y todo estaba bien. –Ho…cierto…- rio ligeramente, imágenes de los días anteriores viniéndosele a la mente. –Ellos ganaron…- se acomodó los anteojos, quitando la manta que tenía encima y parándose, bajando con lentitud las escaleras. Suspiro, aun no podía creer que esos gemelos y su hermano hayan destruido a Bill y detenido por completo el Raromagedón. Miro a su alrededor con aire ausente, deteniéndose de golpe frente a un espejo. –¿Qué demonios…?- se acercó un poco más, la confusión escrita en su ostro. –¿Por qué, en nombre del multi-universo, estoy vestido como Stan?- tenia puesto aquel traje negro con camisa blanca y cinta roja en el cuello que el "Señor Misterio" siempre llevaba, al igual que la Fez posada sobre su cabeza.

 _ **-¡Hey Sixter!- Stan con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un vaso con un líquido ligeramente rojizo en la mano.**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres Stan?- enarco una ceja, a pesar de no llevarse del todo bien su hermano seguía llamándolo por aquel apodo de la infancia.**_

 _ **-Necesito que pruebes esto- le extendió el vaso.**_

 _ **-…Está bien…- algo desconfiado, lo agarro y lo olio ligeramente. No supo porque pero hizo lo que Stan le pidió: se lo tomo de un solo trago. –Esto tiene un sabor…muy…extra…ño…- su mundo se volvió negro, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo caía rápidamente. Antes de perder la conciencia, pudo escuchar el grito de alegría de su hermano.**_

Su ceño empezó a fruncirse lentamente, mientras un aura oscura se formaba a su alrededor. Stanley Pines no estaba muerto…pero lo estaría muy pronto.

-¡Stan, espero que tengas una muy buena explicación del porque me noqueas en mi propia casa y encima me cambias de ropa sin mi consentimiento!- grito con enojo caminando con paso firme hasta la Cabaña del Misterio. –¡Stan!- abrió la puerta principal, tensándose completamente al ver a mucha gente gritando su nombre y con cámaras en mano frente al lugar.

-¡Señor Pines, necesitamos unos minutos de su tiempo!- hablo uno de ellos en medio de los gritos acercando un micrófono a su persona.

-E-Esperen, y-yo no…- intento retroceder pero otro de los reporteros ya se encontraba a su lado, un micrófono casi insertado en su rostro.

-¡Ya eras un héroe local cuando salvaste a esos niños durante las elecciones pero esta vez has salvado al mundo!- hablaba con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos fijos en todo momento en la cámara. –¿Qué se siente ser un héroe reconocido a nivel mundial?-

-E-Eso no es c-cierto, y-yo…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió una firme y fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¡Tienes mucha humildad!- rio, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Ford. –¡Damas y caballeros, esta es la cara a la que le deben la vida, quien detuvo al Raromagedón y quien desterró a ese triángulo malvado a la dimensión a la que pertenecía! ¡Él es STANFORD PINES!- el castaño quedo en silencio, su nombre siendo coreado repetidas veces.

-Necesito un momento…- se zafo del agarre y se metió a la tienda, cerrando fuerte y firmemente la puerta con una mueca en el rostro.

-¡Tío Stan!- los gemelos corrieron hacia él. –¡Ahí estas! Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados…un momento- Dipper lo miro fijamente. –¡¿Tío Ford?!- el mencionado los miro, la Fez ahora entre sus manos de seis dedos.

-¿Por qué estas vestido como el tío Stan?- pregunto Mabel con curiosidad.

-¿Y que es todo ese ruido ahí fuera?- pregunto Dipper ante los gritos de los reporteros.

-¡Eso me lo pregunto yo también!- gruño con enojo. –¡¿Dónde está Stanley?! ¡Le voy a dar una paliza a ese cabeza hueca por esto!- los gemelos se miraron entre ellos.

-Tío Ford…- hablo el menor, su voz sonaba triste y algo temblorosa. –…el tío Stan…se fue-

-¿Qué…- algo dentro de Ford se rompió, su expresión de enojo desapareciendo al instante.

-¡Lo buscamos por toda la casa pero no está!- Mabel se movió de manera nerviosa, la preocupación se le podía notar fácilmente. –¡Él se fue! Es como si hubiera…desaparecido-

-Bueno, excepto por el dinero…lo cual es extraño, viniendo de Stan- murmuro el castaño.

 _ **-Pero cuando el verano termine, quiero MI nombre y MI casa devuelta…¡la Cabaña del Misterio se terminara! ¿Está claro?-**_ Ford recordó sus propias palabras, el rostro triste y herido de Stan viniéndosele a la mente. –Él…realmente se fue…- las palabras eran pesadas en su corazón.

-¡Él no puede hacer eso!- Dipper se alteró. –¡Después todo lo que pasamos, de todo lo que hizo y sacrifico! ¡¿En serio no significo nada para él?!- el mayor hizo una mueca ante la desesperación del niño, el peso en su corazón aumentando al ver que los gemelos parecían que iban a llorar en cualquier momento.

-¡Tía Ford, por favor, tienes que ayudarnos a traer de vuelta al tío Stan!- Mabel le agarro la mano, intentando hacerlo caminar.

-Mabel…- se agacho para mirarla a los ojos, un nudo formándose en su garganta. –…Stan no volverá…Yo fui quien le dijo que tenía que irse-

-¡Lo sabemos!- sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la mano grande y con seis dedos, su rostro mostrando determinación. –Pero tú, y solo TÚ, podrás traerlo de vuelta- sentencio, su hermano asintiendo totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Cómo sabían eso?- Ford enarco una ceja, recordaba que había hablado con Stan en privado y lejos de los niños para no alterarlos.

-Pues puede que…hayamos escuchado algo de la conversación- el castaño se rasco la nuca, desviando la mirada.

-¡Esta bien, mentimos!- la castaña sonrío con nerviosismo. –Escuchamos TODA la conversación- los gemelos rieron ligeramente. –Tío Ford, aun tienes que buscar al tío Stan-

-Pero ¿por dónde empezar? Quiero decir…hay mucho lugares posibles…no lo sé…- se rasco el mentón, pensativo.

-Tío Ford…- le interrumpió el menor con la mirada baja. –¡Stan paso treinta años tratando de regresarte de otra dimensión!- lo miro con el ceño fruncido. –Lo siento pero estoy seguro de que podrías tomarte aunque solo unos segundos para buscarlo y…- su hermana le interrumpió.

-Chicos, ¿ese no es el Stan-móvil?- se acercaron a la ventana, viendo a un auto arrancar y empezando a alejarse.

-¡Si lo es!- Ford lo reconoció al instante.

-¡Y Stan lo está conduciendo!- Dipper abrió la ventana. –¡Tío Stan, espera, vuelve por favor!- pero el conductor no se detuvo, solo avanzo.

-Tío Ford, aun tienes tiempo de…¿Dónde está?- la puerta del sótano se abrió de golpe, mostrando al mayor vestido ya con su usual gabardina y suéter rojo.

-Niños…- los miro con seriedad, sonriendo a los pocos segundos y revolviéndoles los cabellos. –Estoy muy orgulloso de tenerlos como mi familia…- llevo sus manos a la cintura. –No se preocupen, traeré a Stanley de vuelta- salió corriendo tras el auto, escuchando los gritos de ánimo de los niños.

-¿Crees que…pueda alcanzarlo?- pregunto Mabel con miedo, sus manos arrugando ligeramente su buzo blanco con patrones musicales.

-Tranquila Mabel- Dipper apoyo su mano en su hombro y le sonrío. –Estoy seguro de que él no volverá sin Stan-

-Espero que sí- miraron hacia la dirección que los mayores se habían ido.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¡Stanley!- grito corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas podían, por lo menos esos treinta años vagando por dimensiones lo habían hecho un poco más resistente físicamente. –¡Detenerte ahora mismo, Stanley!-

-¡No lo creo!- Stan saco la cabeza por la ventana, mirándolo con una sonrisa confiada pintada en su rostro. –¡Ven e intenta detenerme viejito!-

-¡Somos gemelos idiota, tenemos la misma edad!- intento apurar un poco más el paso. –¡Stanley Pines, detente en este…*jadeo*…mismo…instante!- se detuvo, jadeando en busca de aire. El auto alejándose a gran velocidad. –Estoy…*respiración profunda*…viejo para esto- se enderezo. –Espera…¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!- se golpe la frente al recordar algo de suma importancia. Metió la mano en su inseparable chaqueta, sacando su pistola magnética y poniéndose totalmente serio.

 ** _… … … …_**

-¡Ja, te gane!- rio victorioso, sus ojos volviendo al camino. –Llamare para hablar con los niños…si es que ellos quieren hablar conmigo- se entristeció un poco, agitando la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos. –Ahora que lo pienso, debo pensar un nuevo nombre- intento recordar todos lo nombre que ya había usado. –¿Harold Pinesford? Nah…¿Pinester Staniel-Lee? No, ese ya lo use y lo dan por muerto-

-¡STANLEY FILBRICK PINES!- el grito lo saco de su búsqueda de identidad.

-¡¿Ford?!- se sobresaltó cuando algo golpeo con fuerza la parte trasera de su coche.

-¡Stanley!- la cara de su hermano apareció ante sus ojos, se lo veía serio y muy enojado. –¡Detén el auto ahora mismo!-

-¡Santos waffles!- piso el freno con fuerza, asustándose al ver a su gemelo rodar por el suelo. –¡Ho no, Ford! ¡Stanford!- estaba a punto de salir pero su hermano se había levantado de golpe.

-¡Aja, sabía que la placa metálica en mi cabeza serviría para algo más que detener a Bill de meterse a mi mente!- Ford se acomodó los lentes, su rostro sucio pero con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Placa metálica en dónde?- enarco una ceja.

-En ningún lado- se hizo el desentendido. Se aclaró la garganta, acercándose a la ventana del acompañante. –Stanley, ábreme. Tenemos que hablar- golpeo ligeramente con uno de sus dedos el cristal. Intento abrir la puerta pero el otro casi se abalanzo, poniéndole rápidamente la traba.

-¿Stanley?- trago saliva, una voz falsa saliendo de su boca y sacando un anteojo muy oscuro con cejas, nariz y bigote exagerado. –¿Quién es ese Stanley del que me hablas? ¡Mi nombre es Pinestonald Pinessi Pinestford y no conozco a ningún Stanley!-

-Muy bien, aclaremos esto. En primer lugar: ese nombre es absurdamente largo y poco creíble. En segunda: se perfectamente que eres tú Stanley, te perseguí y te vi por la ventanilla- rodo los ojos. –Ahora, ábreme por las buenas o será por las malas-

-Me niego- se cruzó de brazos.

-Por las malas será…- con la culata de su arma, golpeo con fuerza el cristal.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- frunció el ceño.

-Tu tomaste la decisión, yo solo te seguí- deslizo su mano dentro, quitándole la trapa y pudiendo subir al auto, cerrando la puerta en silencio.

-Bueno, ya tienes tu nombre, tu casa y ya me rompiste una ventana ¿Qué quieres ahora?- se cruzó de brazos, preparándose para abrir la puerta y salir tan rápido como se podía. No era un cobarde pero estaba harto de recibir reclamos. –Ya podrás cerrar la Cabaña del Misterio para siempre…- murmuro con amargura.

-¡Ya lo sé pero…no lo quería de esta forma!- se revolvió el cabello.

-¡Ho vamos, ya tienes todo lo que querías!- gruño. –¡¿Por qué simplemente no puedes dejarme solo?!-

-¡¿Cómo cuando dejaste solo mi proyecto de ciencias roto?!- le devolvió el gruñido.

-¡Ho por favor Ford, eso fue hace cuarenta años!- se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-¡¿Qué hay de la vez que, después de no verte por diez años, me termínate mandando a otra dimensión?!- le reclamo.

-¡Eso fue porque tu construiste esa estúpida máquina para empezar!- ahora se miraban de frente.

-¡Y cuando vuelvo después de tres décadas, me encuentro con que has tomado mi casa, mi nombre, mi identidad! ¡Mi vida completa!- los gritos resonaron en el auto.

-¡BIEN!- golpe el volante. –¡Si, rompí tu estúpido proyecto pero fue un completo accidente! ¡Y si, te empuje dentro del portar pero te traje de vuelta!- se revolvió su cabello canoso. –Page la hipoteca, me hice cargo de las cuentas, ¡hice tu nombre famoso a nivel mundial! ¡Maldición, te devolví todo lo que se supone que tendrías que haber tenido si yo no hubiera roto esa máquina de porquería! ¡¿Eso no es suficiente, Señor Exigente?!- se quedaron callados, la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar fácilmente. –Escucha…- respiro para calmarse un poco. –Juro que lo de tu proyecto y lo del portal fueron un completo accidente…y también sé que eso no arreglara lo que hice, que no podrás volver a la Escuela de la Costa Oeste y que tampoco podré devolverte los treinta años que perdiste yendo por dimensiones- entrelazo sus dedos. –He intentado arreglar mis errores pero…¡sigues empujándome a un lado!- lo miro con ojos suplicantes. –Solo…Solo dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ford?…¡¿Qué más puedo hacer para que tú me perdones?!-

-Nada Stanley- hablo con voz fría, su mano derecha aferrándose al asiento y la otra frotándose el brazo. –No hay nada que puedas hacer- a Stan le costó respirar por un momento.

-¿Sabes qué?- rio con amargura. –Quédate con el auto, yo puedo hacer arrancar cualquiera- abrió la puerta y he hizo el amague de salir.

-¡No Stanley, espera!- Ford se abalanzo, agarrándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a mirarlo. –No hay nada que puedas hacer porque soy yo el que tiene que disculparse-

-¿Qué…?- enarco una ceja.

-Stan, soy un tonto- empezó a hablar, sus ojos fijos en se regazo.

-Hay no, el monologo…- se rasco el cuello.

-Y sé que no es posible solucionar todos los problemas que hay entre nosotros con una conversación pero…bueno, es un comienzo- se encogió de hombros.

-Sip, esto durara un rato- hizo para atrás el asiento, recostándose y dejando sus ojos vagar por el techo. Eso le traía algunos recuerdos que prefirió echar a un lado.

-Lo que intento decir…es que estaba tan cegado con mis ideas de grandeza y todo eso que nunca…nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que los demás sentían- froto sus manos con nerviosismo. –Cuando te hable de la beca…nunca pensé en lo que tu sentías, solo lo asumí- el recuerdo de ambos en aquellas hamacas se le vino a la mente, solo que en ese momento noto la mueca de preocupación que su hermano había tenido en aquel momento. –De la misma manera en la que asumí que estarías bien cuando papa te echo…cuando asumí que Fiddleford estaría bien después de haber entrado al portal por un momento…o cuando asumí que Mabel estaría bien si Dipper aceptaba ser mi aprendiz…fui insensible, mis decisiones desencadenaron una serie de eventos que terminaron en desastre: la feria de ciencias…Bill…el portal…el rift…todo ese camino hasta llegar al Raromagedón…creo…creo que no me di cuenta de todo eso hasta que fue demasiado tarde-

-Bah…- enderezo el asiento. –Solo dices eso porque estas celoso de que yo le haya pateado el trasero al triangulo tuerto en tu lugar- intento relajar un poco el ambiente.

-En eso no te lo puedo discutir- rio ligeramente. –Pero Stan…tú lo hiciste por tu propia cuenta- sonrío enormemente. –Sacaste adelante a tu negocio…uniste a un pueblo entero para derrotar a uno de los demonios más poderosos que hemos conocido…el pueblo entero te considera un héroe, los niños te adorar muchísimo…- rio con diversión. –¡Hiciste funcionar el portal usando solamente mis notas y ni siquiera terminaste la escuela!- Stan desvió la mirada, nervioso. –¡TÚ salvaste al mundo, no yo! – se miró las manos. –Muchos me llaman genio…pero en algunos momentos, yo también necesite ayuda para conseguir mis doctorados- suspiro lentamente. –Porque…¿Cuál es el punto de saber todos los secretos del universo…si no puedo ayudar a nadie con ellos?…Especialmente a las personas que deberían haberme importado mucho más-

-Sí, sí, sí- le restó importancia con una ademan de mano. –Solo hice lo necesario para tener a mi familia de vuelta, eso es todo-

-Yo…pensé que no me considerabas más de tu familia- se rasco la mejilla.

-He mentido muchas veces en mi vida solo para vivir…pero tú eres mi hermano, no importa lo que pase…ni siquiera si tú ya no me quieres ver la cara- miro hacia afuera con aire ausente.

-Sí, mientes bastante bien…el incidente de esta mañana es prueba de ello- metió su mano dentro de su gabardina, sacando algo y estampándola contra la cabeza de Stan, quien se sorprendió al tener su Fez de nuevo. –Se te ve mejor a ti-

-Somos gemelos sixter, tenemos la misma cara- rio acomodándosela.

-Ya lo sé…- le empujo el hombro de manera juguetona. –…Y por favor, para la próxima no me vistas a mí de "Señor Misterio". No sé cómo tú puedes manejar todo eso-

-¿Próxima?- cayó en cuenta de sus palabras.

-¡Por supuesto!- levanto los brazos con una gran sonrisa. –La Cabaña del Misterio necesita al "Señor Misterio" de vuelta y ese, definitivamente, no soy yo-

-T-Tú…- Stan no cabía de la sorpresa.

-Pero antes…- Ford sonrío con algo de nerviosismo. –Un viejo amigo de la universidad me hablo hace poco, dice que en su pueblo pasa algo misterioso que hace desaparecer personas y me pregunto si podía ir a investigar- jugo con sus dedos. –Y estaba pensando…que podemos ir en bote y en el camino…no sé…hacer algunas paradas-

-¿Es…es eso una broma?- pregunto lentamente.

-No, no lo es. Te lo aseguro- lo miro con seriedad, sujetándolo de los hombros. –Quiero que vengas conmigo Stanley, quiero recuperar a mi hermano…sé que no puedo arreglar el pasado pero aún tenemos un futuro- le sonrío, soltándolo y alzando la mano. –¿Qué me dices? ¿Choca esos seis?-

-T-Tonto sentimental…- rio ligeramente, su voz sonaba temblorosa. –Choca esos seis- chocaron las manos, riéndose para no llorar frente al otro.

-¡Yo quiero ver el abrazo!- ambos saltaron, viendo a Mabel parada al lado del auto con una cámara en mano y con su hermano al lado.

-¿C-Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- Ford se sorprendió de no haberla escuchado llegar.

-Algún día…estos niños me mataran de un infarto…- murmuro Stan con una mano sobre su corazón.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarnos así, tío Stan!- los gemelos se lanzaron hacia el mencionado apenas ambos bajaron.

-Está bien, no lo are- les revolvió el cabello.

-¡Yo aún quiero ver el abrazo!- Mabel se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

-No dejara de repetirlo hasta que lo hagan- Dipper sonrío con la cámara en mano.

-Está bien- Ford sonrío, dando un paso y rodeando a su hermano con sus brazos. Stan se tensó un momento pero termino devolviendo rápidamente el gesto, la fatiga llenando de golpe su cuerpo. –¿Estas bien?- pregunto separándose un poco pero sin soltarlo.

-Si…solo…- bostezo. –Es bastante difícil cambiar de ropa a alguien dormido sin que los niños se despierten…o subir cosas al auto sin que alguien te vean…¿saben?- hablo entre bostezos.

-Pues, vamos a casa. Comeremos algo e iras directamente a la cama- hablo Ford con seriedad.

-¡Mejor miremos televisión!- sonrió Mabel entrando junto a los demás al auto. –Tío Stan podrá dormir y nosotros podremos estar todos juntos-

-Buena idea Mabel- asintieron ellos.

-¡Vamos a la Cabaña del Misterio!- rieron camino a la casa. Quizás las cosas eran complicadas en ciertos puntos pero no hay nada más hermoso que arreglar esos problemas y disfrutar lindos momentos con quienes uno quiere.


End file.
